Crawling to you
by erait-san
Summary: Despues de tanto tiempo Shion se pone a pensar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Albafica... el problema: ella esta a punto de casarse. AU. FemAlbafica... quiza el resumen es malo pero denle una oportunidad al fic.
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué estoy con ella? Sus ojos no son ni la mitad de hermosos, sus labios son delgados y forman una total línea recta, su voz chillona no es agradable ni siquiera cuando empieza a dar muestras de cariño en público, sus pestañas son cortas, su risa no es un sonido melifluo, su cabello es demasiado lacio como para dejarlo volar libremente al compás del viento y sus manos… no son tan cálidas.

¿Por qué estoy con ella si no me gusta ni siquiera un poco? Verla no me hace sentir ese especial hormigueo que se presenta cuando pienso alguien más, tocarla me hace sentir tan miserable que prefiero no hacerlo y por dios, sus besos están cargados de simpleza. Ella sabe que no la quiero, pero sé que no le afecta, después de todo tiene a ese chico amable que siempre ha estado a su lado desde que dio inicio esta despechada farsa, dejándome a mí como el único que finge ser algo que realmente no es, fingiendo ser fuerte…

\- Shion la boda va a comenzar – el sonido de la voz de esa mujer me saca de mis pensamientos y me recuerda porque estoy a su lado justo ahora…

\- gracias Yuzuriha – respondo tranquilamente intentando disimular la opresión que se siente en mi pecho tras ver el marmóreo estrado adornado con un arco hecho con verdes enredaderas, adornado con lirios blancos y una que otra rosa.

Estamos en una boda, todos están felices, la orquesta de violines ameniza el fresco ambiente al aire libre con suaves baladas y los invitados van de aquí para allá buscando sus lugares entre la multitud. Es la boda de mi mejor amiga y aun cuando debería estar feliz porque se casa, no puedo…

Siento como el alma abandona mi cuerpo al escuchar como el piano que había sido traído al jardín únicamente para esta ocasión comienza a tocar aquella típica marcha nupcial que a pesar de ser bella, con cada nota solo logra mermar mi voluntad, haciendo más difícil la tarea de ocultar aquellos peligrosos secretos que se arremolinan peligrosamente en mi interior.

Observo como todos se levantan y mi corazón se encoje dentro de mi pecho, sabiendo que ella ya está aquí… me tomo todo el tiempo del mundo para levantarme de la blanca silla, para únicamente voltear y verla ahí, parada frente a la verja que conduce al jardín en el que estamos, con las mejillas completamente teñidas de rojo y una sonrisa resplandeciente dibujada en sus carnosos y perfectamente simétricos labios rojos… aquellos labios que miles de veces me he imaginado besando con total devoción.

La veo caminar hacia nosotros de la mano de su padre, ondeando a cada paso la larga cabellera celeste, que a bien tuvieron dejar suelta para la ocasión, adornándola únicamente con diminutas flores blancas de cinco picos, enfoco mi mirada en sus ojos azul cobalto cargados de felicidad, demostrando como siempre lo hermosos, puros y llenos de bondad que son, haciendo con cada mirada que me vuelva a sentir como aquel chico enamorado de preparatoria que hacía tiempo había dejado de ser…

Ella pasa a mi lado junto a su padre y mientras hecha los hombros hacia atrás, me dedica una fugaz mirada cargada de felicidad, modelando para mí de manera discreta aquel sencillo vestido blanco que la hacía ver más bella que una princesa, demostrando que después de todo había comprado el único vestido por el que le había hecho cumplidos cuando se lo había probado en una de las múltiples veces que la había acompañado a escoger las cosas para la boda.

Sonrió amargamente ante mi pesar, yo había estado más involucrado en esta boda que el estúpido novio, había estado ahí para ver los dolores de cabeza de ella después de una larga caminata por las tiendas comerciales, la había cuidado en su casa cuando le había dado temperatura a causa de una terrible precipitación que se había desatado la tarde que veíamos invitaciones, yo había estado ahí siempre y sin embargo yo no era el que se casaba con ella hoy.

Dirigí mi mirada nuevamente hacia el altar, únicamente para mirar como la persona causante de mi dolor le dedicaba a Albafica una mirada fría, no se le notaba ninguna emoción aparte de aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me estresaba, ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Acaso no era especial para el también? Mire molesto a aquella persona que se había llevado lo único que hacía que mi vida tuviese sentido, en un intento vano de hacerle saber que si la dañaba no viviría más, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa sínica, acompañada de una gélida mirada, para posteriormente ignorarme y limitarse a acomodar los platinados mechones de cabello que rebeldemente habían bajado por su rostro.

Tal vez era paranoia mía pero… ¿Acaso todo esto era un juego para él?

La boda y la tortura comenzaron cuando el sonido del piano se detuvo. Mire hacia el frente, sin poder evitar que al instante mi mente volara hacia la inmensa cantidad de recuerdos que tenía almacenados, después de tantos años de conocerla, recordando el bar donde había tomado más de la cuenta en compañía de Dohko, un amigo, al enterarme de que ella se casaba, al campo de flores en el que habíamos estado en compañía de nuestros amigos hasta el anochecer, al único sofá de mi departamento en el que había derramado bebidas, muriendo torturado por las ganas de llamarla para decirle cuanto la amaba, al puerto en el que habíamos corrido juntos tras su sombrero favorito, terminando completamente empapados tras haber caído al mar, a la cama en la que miles de noches me preguntaba si ella sentía algo por mí, recordando inclusive aquella ocasión en la que se había emborrachado al confundir su soda con una cerveza, en uno de los viajes de estudio organizados por la preparatoria en donde nos habíamos conocido, haciendo una pausa para avergonzarme al pensar en aquel rincón de mi habitación en el que desahogaba esos deseos que su esbelto cuerpo provocaba en mí, todo de ella me encantaba, su sonrisa, sus ojos, las tardes lluviosas en las que veíamos películas y aun a pesar de eso, el día en el que ella me había preguntado si no me gustaba alguien le había respondido que no… tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente si tan solo le hubiera dicho que estaba demasiado ocupado siendo suyo como para interesarme en alguien más… no lo sé… jamás lo podría comprobar…

\- acepto – aquella palabra pronunciada dulcemente por los labios de Albafica lograron sacarme de mis recuerdos y a ver el beso, sentí como mi cuerpo entero se volvía de gelatina.

Ahora Albafica ya era un sueño inalcanzable… sentí como poco a poco las lágrimas amenazaban con salir destruyendo mi fachada, asi que como pude salí de ahí, ignorando las palabras de Yuzuriha, buscando algún lugar en el cual poder descargar el odio que sentía por mí mismo, el odio que sentía por Minos y el odio que sentía por Albafica… sin embargo sabía que a pesar de todo al poco tiempo regresaría a ella como siempre, disimulando a la perfección aquel disimulado arrastre que solo ella merecia…

Hola! Soy erait-san o Mitzy (como ustedes gusten)

Hace mucho tiempo escribi este fic como dedicatoria a mis lectores de "De rosas y otros demonios" pero pues no tenía mucha coherencia asi que decidí arreglarlo.

Lo escribí también porque en ese entonces acababa de tener una ruptura amorosa y pues todo conspiro en mi contra… asi que… por que no aprovecharlo…

Convertí a Albafica en chica porque no me gusta el yaoi y pues porque lo vi como una oportunidad para intentar satisfacer a los adorables lectores de FanFiction, lo mismo pasa con mi otro fic.

Me despido de ustedes y les agradecería mucho que me dejasen un comentario :3

Perdonen si no se ven las letritas en negrita lo que pasa es que estoy editando todo por medio de la app de FF y pues no le entiendo bien jajajaja


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Qué es lo que queda cuando sientes que lo has perdido todo?"

Aquel largo día de trabajo en el hospital había terminado de la mejor manera, sin pendientes, sin urgencias, con un opaco atardecer.

Honestamente, no recuerdo a ciencia cierta en que momento los atardeceres se volvieron mejores cuando el sol se esconde detrás de las obscuras nubes dándoles un pálido matiz dorado en los contornos, volviendo al horizonte un lienzo renacentista.

Entre a mi departamento y, como todos los días después de la boda, deje caer al suelo mi abrigo y mi maleta, para posteriormente cerrar la puesta e ir a la cocina para únicamente tomar un vaso pequeño de cristal de la alacena, sacar una botella de Vodka puro del congelador y verter en el vaso el contenido de la botella.

"Nunca me he subido a un tren"

Aquellas palabras golpearon mi mente y suspire resignado ante el inevitable hecho de que desde hacía tres meses, siempre que llegaba a quedarme solo, comenzaba a escuchar de manera constante su voz repitiendo para mí de manera aleatoria aquellas pequeñas frases que se habían quedado grabadas en mi mente y alma.

Tres meses. Doce semanas. Noventa días. Dos mil ciento sesenta horas. Enfermizamente había contado el tiempo desde que había sido testigo de cómo uno de mis más grandes sueños se había vuelto inalcanzable y sin embargo aún no lo superaba ya que con solo cerrar los ojos podía verla sentada en el asiento de copiloto de mi auto, mientras su cabello se mecía débilmente con el viento que entraba por la ventanilla desprendiendo un intoxicante aroma a ciruelas.

"Hay muchas cosas divertidas que quiero hacer a tu lado"

Observe fijamente el vaso que se encontraba estático sobre la barra de la cocina, para posteriormente tomarlo con mi mano izquierda e ir hacia el sofá mientras arremolinaba el contenido del vaso con un sutil movimiento de muñeca.

Aspire aquel dulce aroma a trigo y tras dar un pequeño sorbo deje que mis papilas gustativas se deleitaran con aquel suave sabor cremoso, manteniendo aquel líquido la mayor cantidad de tiempo en mi boca para disfrutar mejor de aquel escape temporal, sabiendo que asi como todas las noches anteriores esta también se volvería eterna.

"Son tantos los lugares que debemos conocer juntos"

Trague lentamente aquel suave líquido y tome otro sorbo mientras miraba fijamente las tres fotografías sobre la mesa de madera barnizada que se ubicaba frente a mí. Deslice lentamente la mirada de la fotografía de mi padre a la fotografía en la que salían todos mis amigos de la preparatoria, finalizando al fijar toda mi atención sobre la fotografía de Albafica riendo a mi lado.

Fotografía que Dohko había logrado tomar en un día de campo que Albafica, Yuzuriha y Degel, habían organizado cuando estábamos en el quinto semestre de la universidad. ¿Quién diría que estudiaríamos lo mismo? Éramos tan iguales y aun asi ella había elegido como prometido a un prominente abogado. Aparte la mirada de aquella fotografía al sentir un débil pinchazo en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho y bufe divertido. ¿Qué pensarían todos en el hospital si vieran al perfecto y educado Shion sentado en su sillón con una bebida en la mano y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, acompañado únicamente por el sonido de la lluvia al caer?

"Prométeme que al menos vamos a viajar en tren juntos una vez"

Sonreí amargamente ante aquellas palabras, recordando cómo sus perfectos ojos cobalto me miraban fijamente, sosteniendo una súplica silenciosa que terminaría siendo mi perdición y mientras tímidamente asentía recordaría por siempre que aquella había sido la primera vez que un reconfortante calor sometía mis mejillas, dándome a entender lo difícil que me sería alejarme de su lado, después de todo había atendido que no me agradaba nadie más como lo hacia ella…

Me removí incomodo en mi silla al escuchar una débil secuencia de golpeteos en mi puerta y dejando sobre la mesa el vaso aun lleno de vodka me levante pesadamente, no sin antes observar el reloj digital que tenía pegado en la pared, sorprendiéndome al descubrir que pasaba de la media noche… valla que el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando uno se ponía a recordar cosas tristes.

Me acerque a la puerta y mire a través de la mirilla de la puerta, sin encontrar nada más que el vacío corredor débilmente iluminado que separaba a los demás departamentos del mío, fruncí el ceño, tal vez solo lo había imaginado, después de todo aun no me acostumbraba a lo que el alcohol le hacía a mi cuerpo, sin embargo antes de dar media vuelta para dirigirme nuevamente hacia el sofá una nueva serie de débiles golpes se escuchó. Encendí la luz con el interruptor que estaba a mi izquierda y abrí de golpe la delgada puerta de madera, encontrándome con la peor imagen que alguna vez hubiera podido imaginar.

Frente a mí se encontraba Albafica de rodillas mirándome fijamente con sus ojos cobalto que habían perdido todo rastro de vitalidad, de su húmedo cabello escurrían chorros de agua que se pegaban a su rostro, para deslizarse por sus mejillas y parte de su nariz, se abrazaba a sí misma mientras temblaba a causa del delicado vestido rojo que llevaba puesto y su expresión la hacía parecerse a un animalito asustado. Se veía tan débil, tan sensible, tan vulnerable y aun asi, para mi pesar no dejaba de verse tan hermosa como siempre. Esa no era la Albafica que había conocido en la preparatoria, tampoco era la Albafica que había logrado retar a toda una institución y salir victoriosa, esa Albafica que estaba frente a mí, era tan diferente que se veía desde lejos que necesitaba ayuda

\- Shion…- aquellas palabras salieron entrecortadas de sus labios carmín, logrando que mi atención se enfocara en su sangrante labio inferior.

\- Albafica – gemí su nombre sintiendo como se formaba un hueco en la boca de mi estómago, mis sangre quemaba al pasar por mis venas y los músculos de mi rostro se tensaron sabiendo que no tenía que quebrarme la cabeza para saber quién era el causante de las heridas que profanaban su piel, en unos instantes quería golpearlo hasta que pagara por lo que había hecho, sin embargo, no podía irme justo ahora a romperle el rosto a Minos, ya que Albafica estaba más que herida y ella era mi prioridad. Siempre lo seria.

Salí de mi departamento para tomar entre mis brazos su débil y tembloroso cuerpo, para levantarlo de suelo con un impulso y entrar a mi departamento, a lo que Albafica únicamente reacciono rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, provocando que la culpa volviera a mí por aquella efímera sensación de felicidad que me daba sentir nuevamente sus brazos sobre mí.

\- creí que por ser tan tarde no abrirías – murmuro con voz tremula después de que la recosté en el sillón de mi sala – tu luz estaba apagada asi que...

La mire tristemente al ver como sus brazos lucían rasguños, lo cual suponía una lucha previa, asi como también pude notar que aquella cremosa piel tenía un tono demasiado pálido, solo esperaba que ella le hubiera roto algo.

\- yo siempre te abriré – confesé mientras me acercaba cautelosamente a ella – no importa la hora – suspire –siempre encenderé la luz para ti.

Ella me sonrió débilmente y después de recibir un gracias de su parte, corrí directamente hacia el botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenía en mi habitación dispuesto a curarla, no sería nada comparado a como ella había curado con su sonrisa mis aburridos días, sin embargo por ahora era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Regrese nuevamente a la sala donde se encontraba Albafica y en silencio me arrodille frente a ella, para proceder a desinfectar y curar las heridas de sus brazos, sabía que ese no era el procedimiento, pero no podía a arriesgarme a dejar que se generara una infección, después de eso ya habría suficiente tiempo para que se quitara aquella ropa mojada y tomara un baño. Continúe mi labor en silencio bajo la mirada perdida de Albafica.

\- no tengo ropa seca – hablo Albafica en un susurro una vez que tuvo todas sus heridas tratadas.

\- descuida – le dije sabiendo que mi ropa le cabria perfectamente – yo arreglo eso – señale dedicándole una sonrisa – tu báñate, ya sabes dónde está el baño.

Ella asintió débilmente e intento levantarse, sin embargo al ver como sus pies falsearon la volví a tomar entre mis brazos, sabía que a ella le molestaba depender de alguien, sin embargo no dijo nada y se dejó llevar al cuarto de baño, donde la deje después de regular el agua caliente, sentarla en la blanca tina y dedicarle una tímida sonrisa, la cual me correspondió formando una débil mueca en su rostro.

\- gracias – susurro antes de que cerrara la puerta, a lo cual únicamente asentí y confiando en que ella estaría bien, me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación para tomar un pantalón de algodón y una sudadera gruesa.

Camine nuevamente hacia la puerta del baño, dispuesto a tocar para avisarle que dejaría su ropa en la repisa que estaba un lado de la puerta del baño, sin embargo me detuve al escuchar el sonido del agua de la regadera al caer… al instante mi mente me traiciono, Albafica estaba desnuda a escasos metros de donde yo estaba y al imaginar el agua caer por su cuerpo sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a hormiguear, estaba seguro de estaba teñidas de escarlata y al darme cuenta de hacia dónde iban mis pensamientos negué efusivamente, esta no era la ocasión adecuada para comportarme asi, podría culpar al alcohol de aquella reacción tan poco profesional, pero eso no era excusa.

Me acerque más a la puerta y por primera vez después de estar frente a la puerta, escuche los débiles sollozos de Albafica ser mitigados con el sonido de las gotas al caer.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza al escuchar más sollozos, ella estaba sufriendo y yo solo dejaba que repugnantes pensamientos me inundaran, era una basura, estaba comportándome tan egoísta que ni yo merecía su confianza. Pose mi frente en la puerta de madera que separaba al baño de la sala y me deje caer de rodillas, mientras abrazaba aquella ropa a mi pecho, en definitiva nadie, era merecedor de tener a su lado a alguien como Albafica.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad escuche como el sonido de la regadera cesaba y me levante de golpe.

\- Albafica, tengo la ropa – tartamudee frente a la puerta.

\- ¿Puedes pasármela? – escuche como Albafica me decía tímidamente, provocando que con solo escuchar su voz los colores subieran nuevamente a mi rostro.

\- voy a abrir – anuncie con voz temblorosa, para posteriormente entreabrir la puerta y meter únicamente mi mano izquierda con la ropa.

Sentí como sus delicados dedos húmedos se rozaban con los míos en el momento en el que ella la tomaba y reprimí un suspiro al sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Retire mi mano lo más rápido que pude evitando que ser viera sospechoso y cerré nuevamente la puerta ¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mí? ¿Por qué cuando ya había comenzado a asimilar que jamás la tendría a causa de su aparentemente perfecto matrimonio, ella destruía de la manera más brutal aquella barrera que había comenzado a crear para evitar molestarla con mi poco fraternal amor?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me aleje del baño, únicamente para acercarme a la ventana del departamento, la cual daba directamente a la calle, mire através del vidrio como la lluvia caía rítmicamente, empapando las calles obscureciendo el asfalto, mire hacia abajo descubriendo que su auto no se encontraba aparcado en la acera y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo… la vivienda de Albafica se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad y si ella había llegado caminando a mi departamento, estaba seguro de que ella llevaba al menos una hora bajo la lluvia.

Di media vuelta, para dirigirme rápidamente a la cocina, únicamente para sacar del refrigerador un galón de leche, vaciarlo en un recipiente y calentarlo a fuego lento, escuche la puerta del baño abrirse, suspire decidido a darle un poco de espacio antes de atosigarla con preguntas indecorosas, una vez que la leche estuvo hirviendo apague el fuego, la serví en una gran taza y mezcle un poco de chocolate. Tres grandes cucharadas, la cantidad preferida de Albafica, fuera de café, chocolate o azúcar, ella siempre tomaría tres grandes cucharadas.

Tome la taza de la aza y con cuidado la lleve a la sala, donde supuse que estaría Albafica, me acerque sigilosamente y la vi abrazando sus piernas mientras su mirada se mantenía pérdida en la nada, algo realmente malo debió haberle pasado para que la habitual luz de su mirada se viera opacada por sombras.

Deje la taza frente a ella y me senté silenciosamente a su lado, ella me miro y sonrió, sabía que agradecía que le diera su tiempo al mismo tiempo de que no la dejaba sola. Nos quedamos en silencio por una eternidad, hubo veces que su ceño se fruncía con tanto dolor que temía que ella rompiese en llanto, sin embargo siempre volvía a tener una expresión totalmente inmutable demostrando la gran fortaleza que la caracterizaba.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunte cuando ella se me quedo mirando fijamente con sus acuosos ojos cobaltos.

Ella dudo unos instantes y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin embargo negó efusivamente.

\- tiene otra mujer – dijo con una sonrisa amarga que hizo que mi corazón se destrozara, Albafica se veía tan destrozada. Sabía que no me iba a dar más detalles acerca de eso asi que decidí no insistir, no lo negaba más de una vez imagine que su matrimonio terminaba, sin embargo jamás hubiera querido que fuera asi.

"Seguro Shion" aquella voz sonó en mi mente y sin embargo la mande a callar instantáneamente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – le repregunte a Albafica seriamente, ella me sonrió despreocupadamente y se encogió de hombros.

\- Su camisa estaba manchada de rojo – suspiro – olía a perfume de otra mujer…

\- Albafica – comenzó a hablar para intentar consolarla sin embargo se me adelanto.

\- no entiendo – dijo Albafica – trate de ser amable – volvió a suspirar – intente ser una buena esposa – cerro los ojos con fuerza – me hace enojar tanto - me sorprendí al escuchar aquello, esperaba a una Albafica débil, triste, deprimida, pero no esperaba que la principal reacción de ella fuese enojo.

"Asi no podrás hacer ningún movimiento ¿No es asi?" aquella voz volvió a escucharse en mi mente y sin embargo esta vez no la ignore, ya que en lo más profundo de mi ser un ente egoísta quería que abrazarla mientras acariciaba su espalda en un intento de consolarla "valla que eres patético Shion" sí, sí era patético, alguien en quien no valía la pena confiar.

\- ¿Qué harás? – me atreví a preguntar ya que a pesar de ser egoísta, nunca la dejaría de lado, la ayudaría a salir adelante y apoyaría todo lo que decidiese, haría lo que fuera por ella, tragando mi egoísmo… dándolo todo porque ella fuese feliz.

\- lo hablare con mi padre – dijo Albafica estirando su mano hacia la taza de leche frente a ella – después me divorciare – dijo dándole un sorbo a la taza, provocando que un extraño hueco se formara en mi estómago.


	3. Chapter 3

"Si por cada mala idea me dieran un billete estoy seguro de que sería millonario"

Aquella trágica noche lluviosa había querido decir tantas cosas al tenerla sentada ahí a mi lado, sin embargo en ningún momento encontré el valor de hacerlo, únicamente me quede a su lado en silencio, observando como con sus ojos claros se llenaban momentáneamente de rencor, mientras su rostro era surcado con una mueca de dolor. La deje desahogarse, a mi lado, luchando contra el sueño que clamaba por mi conciencia mientras intentaba evitar el desastre que podría causar dejar salir el revoltijo de emociones que tras cada palabra se formaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

\- lamento haberte molestado tan tarde Shion – se disculpó Albafica por enésima vez al mirar la hora en el reloj digital de mi pared – no debí molestarte sabiendo que mañana trabajas – me dijo y con un rápido movimiento paso a la mesa la taza de chocolate ahora frio que reposaba en su regazo.

\- quédate a dormir aquí – me adelante a decirle al ver como se levantaba trabajosamente del sillón, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ella planeaba irse, aun cuando la tormenta seguía

\- no quiero meterte en problemas con Yuzuriha – me dijo removiéndose incomoda en el sillón.

– estoy seguro de que no le molestara – le dije tranquilamente, no era mentira Yuzuriha y yo únicamente nos veíamos cuando había eventos importantes o salidas con amigos - además mañana descanso – le dije levantándome del sillón y acercándome a ella al ver cómo me miraba con desconfianza – por favor… quédate…

\- dormiré en el sofá – dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa que me robo la respiración…

\- no – le respondí firmemente - tu dormirás en mi cama – aquella declaración me hizo sentir aquel incomodo hormigueo en el rostro y al ver la cara de sorpresa de Albafica negué efusivamente, tal parecía que mi propio subconsciente estaba decidido a torturarme – quiero decir… que tu dormirás en la cama y… yo en el sofá – balbucee en un intento desesperado por explicar mejor las cosas, lo cual provoco que ella sonriera, mientras sus pálidas mejillas adquirían un brillante escarlata.

\- entiendo Shion – me dijo más tranquila – gracias por no dejarme sola.

\- siempre estaré contigo – dije sin pensar – no importa que pase.

Ella me dedico una mirada seria y camino hacia mí, quedando a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca como para permitirme contemplar una casi imperceptible coloración purpurea en su mejilla izquierda, asi como también las pequeñas grietas que conformaban la herida de su labio inferior, tuve que contener mis impulsos de tocar su rostro y curar con mis besos cada una de sus heridas, resignándome únicamente a contemplarla, intentando contener dentro de mi todo ese cariño que le tenía, después de todo ella estaba tan cerca de mí y a la vez tan lejos…

\- no me digas "siempre" – me respondió tristemente – el significado de la palabra "siempre" no es para todo el mundo – dijo y se dio la vuelta para caminar cabizbaja hacia el baño – me pregunto si será para ti...

"valla que lo has arruinado Shion" me dijo con burla aquella voz en mi mente para después silenciarse totalmente y dejarme parado en medio de mi sala a merced del incesable golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en mi ventana. Cerré los ojos con dolor y apreté los puños con fuerza, no sabía si estaba listo para animar a una Albafica dolida, sin embargo, no me rendiría. Abrí los ojos lentamente, solté un suspiro y camine hacia mi habitación, dirigiéndome instantáneamente hacia mi gran armario de madera, de donde saque tres cobijas, de las cuales deposite dos en la cama, aun cuando ya tenía una cobija la cama sabia lo friolenta que llegaba a ser mi amiga en algunas ocasiones, sonreí inconscientemente, la conocía tanto que inclusive a mí me asustaba la posibilidad de estar obsesionado "patético…" si esa palabra me describía bien, me había enamorado de la chica que desde un principio jure que no me enamoraría.

Me aferre más a la cobija entre mis brazos y salí de la habitación, encontrándome con la imagen de Albafica sentada nuevamente en mi sofá, jugueteando con una diminuta llave.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunte mientras me dejaba caer a su lado.

\- la llave de mi casillero en el hospital – me respondió - es lo único importante que tenía a la mano antes de salir corriendo de casa.

\- ¿Por qué no traes tú auto? – le pregunte mientras observaba como ella depositaba la diminuta llave en la mesa.

\- las llaves estaban en mi bolso – dijo suspirando – y mi bolso estaba muy lejos – dijo perdiendo su mirada en el infinito.

\- entiendo – le dije – deberías ir a dormir – comente al ver como lentamente sus ojos se cerraban.

\- si – me respondió antes de ponerse de pie – eso debería hacer – y dicho esto comenzó a caminar hasta mi habitación – Shion – me llamo desde el marco de la puerta de mi habitación y cuando la mire simplemente me dedico una cálida sonrisa – esta noche… cuando sentí que todo estaba muy mal… tú fuiste la única persona en la que pensé… - y tras decir aquello se metió a mi cuarto – buenas noches Shion – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- buenas noches Albafica – susurre mirando la puerta cerrada de mi habitación, sintiendo un reconfortante calor hormiguear en mis mejillas.

Me volví nuevamente hacia aquel gran sillón, mire el vaso a medio llenar de leche con chocolate y posteriormente mire el vaso aun lleno de Vodka, suspire resignado, tome ambos vasos y tome de un solo sorbo la leche con chocolate mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Vacié el Vodka en la tarja y me dirigí hacia el baño, donde me encerré.

Abrí la llave del lavamanos y metí la cabeza a aquel chorro de agua fría, en estos momentos a solas podía ser el inseguro chico enamorado que realmente era… en estos momentos podía enojarme lo suficiente al recordar las heridas de Albafica… e incluso podía llorar de impotencia sabiendo que aun cuando le diera todo mi amor fraternal y comprensión, jamás podría hacer que ella recuperara aquella hermosa sonrisa comparable únicamente con la belleza de las flores en la primavera, pero estaba decidido a lograr que aquel tormentoso invierno en su mirada resplandeciera más bello que la primavera.

Cerré el grifo y levante mi mirada, encontrándome con mi pálido rostro reflejado a través del gran espejo rectangular que había frente a mi "te vez deplorable Shion" pensé al ver mis ya acostumbradas ojeras, y aquella nueva hinchazón acompañada de contornos rojos que bordeaba mis ojos

"¿Por qué te mientes a ti mismo Shion?"

Apreté los puños contra el lavabo, sabía bien que esos contornos habían aparecido desde que la había visto casarse, no había cambiado nada desde ese entonces, salvo que apenas había aceptado aquellas marcas como algo permanente en mí.

Seque mi rostro con la toalla que regularmente usaba para limpiar mis manos y salí del baño para únicamente recostarme en aquel incomodo sillón, cerrando los ojos en espera de que el sueño llegara a mí. Había tenido noches de insomnio a causa de las heridas que se abrían en las noches, asi que debía estar acostumbrado, sin embargo esta vez era diferente… esta vez la causa de mis desvelos estaba a escasos metros de mí, lo cual volvía más difícil la tarea de conciliar el sueño.

Toda la noche pensamientos aleatorios de cómo podría Albafica plantearle la situación a su padre sin armar un desastre inundaron mi mente y cuando vi que daban las cinco de la mañana me levante del sillón, no había dormido en absoluto y tenía hambre, asi que me dirigí directamente a la alacena en mi cocina, donde descubrí que al menos más de la mitad de mi reserva de alimentos se encontraba caduca, suspire resignado, la falta de comida no habría sido problema si hubiese sido únicamente yo el hambriento, sin embargo sabía que Albafica despertaría pronto y quería que al menos tuviese algo recién hecho para desayunar, asi que tome mi cartera, las llaves de la casa, un impermeable negro y salí a comprar por lo que parecieron dos horas al supermercado 24/7 que se encontraba a una cuadra de mi departamento.

Al volver observe como la puerta de mi habitación seguía cerrada asi que me limite a cocinar por lo que restaba de la mañana, sin saber a ciencia cierta en que momento deje de estar solo en la cocina, no sabía si lo que la despertó había sido el aroma del pan que se me había quemado en un intento fallido de hacer pan francés o el molesto ruido de la licuadora cuando intente hacer un licuado de chocolate con melón para ella, pero lo que si sabía era que ella se encontraba a mi lado exprimiendo naranjas para hacer jugo y para mí eso era maravilloso.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste? - me atreví a preguntarle cuando tuvo una jarra llena, ella me miro y se encogió de hombros.

\- no te diré que bien – dijo mientras tomaba la jarra del asa – pero tampoco fue malo – continuo hablando mientras se alejaba caminando y antes de salir de la cocina agrego – he tenido noches peores en el hospital asi que todo está bien.

Ante aquellas palabras tome la bandeja donde había depositado todo lo que restaba del desayuno y camine tras ella.

\- ¿Tuviste frio? – pregunte nerviosamente sin saber de qué hablar con ella.

\- gracias a ti no – respondió mientras acomodábamos toda la comida en la mesa frente al sillón – gracias por las cobijas extra

\- para eso estamos los amigos – respondí con una sonrisa… oh valla como me había dolido decir eso.

Ella me sonrió cariñosamente y comenzamos a desayunar intercambiando de vez en cuando comentarios sobre mis escasas dotes culinarias.

\- no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho de melón – me dijo divertida mientras mordisqueaba la orilla de una rebanada de pan – sabia estupendo pero es extraño.

\- la próxima vez intentare hacerlo de sandía – le dije, provocando que el horror surcara su rostro, lo cual únicamente me hizo soltar una carcajada.

\- si tú haces eso entonces tendrás que probar las galletas de hongos que me encanta hacer – calle de golpe y ella me miro con suficiencia, ese buen honor era un gran avance asi que decidí tentar mi suerte.

\- cambiando de tema – comencé a hablar procurando evitar despegar mi mirada de su rostro - ¿Cuándo hablaras con tu padre?

\- no creo hacerlo hoy – me respondió tranquila – en estos momentos está en un viaje de negocios y llega hasta dentro de siete días.

\- tienes donde quedarte durante todo ese tiempo – le pregunte sabiendo que para ella volver a casa no era una opción.

\- no – me respondió antes de llevarse un gran pedazo de pan a la boca.

\- si quieres puedes quedarte aquí hasta entonces – solté mientras sentía como algo se atoraba en mi garganta – usarías mi habitación – dije provocando que ella me mirara fijamente, para posteriormente mantenerse en silencio por unos instantes que a mí me parecieron eternos – el sillón es cómodo asi que no tendría problemas de usarlo por unas noches mas - insistí.

\- de acuerdo – me dijo haciendo que una parte de mí se llenara de vida – pero tendrás que acompañarme a la casa de mi padre cuando el vuelva.

\- está bien – respondí seguro, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera.

\- gracias Shion – sonrió nuevamente – esto será como cuando hacíamos pijamadas en casa de Yuzuriha.

\- algo asi - respondí tranquilamente.

Tras aquella platica continuamos desayunando y al terminar, lavamos juntos los platos, sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, pero para mí era maravilloso tenerla a mi lado.

\- ¿quieres ver una película? – pregunte arrepintiéndome al instante al recordar que las únicas películas que tenía en mi poder era la trilogía de una historia de viajeros espaciales y una que otra película de terror perteneciente a Dohko.

\- ¿viajeros espaciales? – pregunto Albafica divertida.

\- o podemos hacer otra cosa – le respondí nervioso.

\- los viajeros espaciales están bien – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Baje la cabeza apenado y camine hacia el mueble, donde se encontraba mi televisor y el viejo aparato de video que mi padre me había regalado al salir de la preparatoria, saque las películas y coloque la primera parte en el video, enfrascándonos asi en una historia de seis horas que únicamente se veía interrumpida cuando ella o yo nos levantábamos del sillón para ir al baño o hacer palomitas.

Había visto esas películas miles de veces desde que las había comprado y como no hacerlo si habían sido las primeras películas con las que nos habíamos desvelado, tal vez ella no lo recordaba pero yo sí, de momentos volteaba ligeramente para mirar su rostro concentrado, sabía que pensaba en lo que le había pasado, asi que cuando veía que su ceño se fruncía terminaba diciéndole cualquier tontería, a lo cual ella me sonreía y regresaba su mirada a la película.

Una vez que terminaron todas las películas era lo suficientemente temprano, asi que le pregunte si quería ir conmigo a comprar comida para toda la semana, no creí que aceptara ya que desde que éramos jóvenes le aburría esperar en las largas filas de las cajas, asi que me sorprendí cuando animosamente me dijo que si, le sonreí y nos fuimos juntos al supermercado, donde compramos desde cereal, hasta carne, más de tres veces la vi echar al carrito paquetes de dulces y tuve que evitar que regresara las cosas cuando recordó que no tenía nada de dinero a la mano, pague todo lo que habíamos comprado y debido a que mi acostumbrada bicicleta no daba abasto para cargar con tanta comida, caminamos hacia mi departamento mientras comíamos un helado y una vez que llegamos al conjunto de departamentos donde vivía subimos por el asesor, sin embargo en el momento en el que llegamos al mi piso una imagen provoco que cayera al suelo todo lo que tenía en mis brazos.

\- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – escuche gritar a Albafica, sin embargo mi mente ya no estaba ahí.


	4. Capitulo 4

"Soy una persona muy inteligente que de vez en cuando toma decisiones muy tontas"

Mire aterrado la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mí mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se volvía gelatina, reprochándome mentalmente por lo estúpido que había sido por haber olvidado que justo ese día Yuzuriha y "su amigo" vendrían a mi departamento a dejar consola de videojuegos que meses atrás les había prestado… Ohhh… si tan solo no hubiera estado tan distraído pensando en ella, esto jamás hubiera pasado y en estos momentos me encontraría haciendo la comida a su lado, en lugar de estar sujetando con fuerza su puño a unos centímetros mi rubia amiga y su novio.

\- responde – rugió Albafica dedicándole una mirada feroz a Yuzuriha, mientras intentaba zafarse violentamente de mi agarre, dedicándome ocasionalmente miradas desesperadas - ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – le pregunto a la esbelta rubia frente a ella, haciendo que aquellas palabras sonaran venenosas al salir de sus delicados labios rosas - ¿Por qué demonios te estas besando con ese?

Suspire pesadamente tras escuchar aquella interrogante, logrando que ella fijara su turbulenta mirada en mí, exponiendo asi su bello rostro corrompido por la rabia… le dedique una triste sonrisa y posteriormente mire a Yuzuriha, quien se removió incomoda en los protectores brazos de Yato al conectar su brillante mirada jade con la mía.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido después de que, para la mala suerte de todos, las puertas del elevador se habían abierto, evidenciando el momento exacto en el que ambos se encontraban a la mitad de un candente beso, provocando asi que Albafica dejara caer las bolsas del supermercado, completamente dispuesta a romperles algo, cosa que afortunadamente no había pasado.

\- escucha Albafica yo… - comenzó a hablar Yuzuriha con la voz quebrada por la intensidad del momento, silenciando sus palabras al escuchar como algo parecido a un gruñido salía desde a garganta de Albafica.

\- no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de semejante estupidez – exploto Albafica mientras se zafaba con un tirón de mi agarre - ¿Cómo te atreves a engañar de esa manera a alguien como Shion? - interrogo a gritos mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho – él, siendo la mejor opción para cualquiera te eligió a ti y tu simplemente lo has dejado de lado para revolcarte con un niño que ni la carrera ha terminado.

La escuche decir mientras le dedicaba una gélida mirada a Yato, quien se mantenía cubriendo con su cuerpo a una sorprendida Yuzuriha en un intento de protegerla de la furia colosal de Albafica, quien los miraba de arriba abajo con desprecio.

\- Albafica espera – intervine decidido a delatarme como el fraude que era, al ver como abría su pequeña boca para atacarlos verbalmente una vez más, esperando con ello evitar que aquella escena continuara, después de todo, Yuzuriha no se lo merecía – ellos no tienen la culpa de nada – dije mientras la miraba seriamente – todo es mi culpa – continúe hablando mientras pensaba en la manera menos patética de exponer con palabras el hecho de que les había pedido ayuda a aquellos dos para hacerle creer a mi jefe, el padre de Albafica, que mi cariño por su hija jamás iría más allá de lo permitido.

\- ¿De que estas hablando Shion? – pregunto sorprendida mientras su curiosa mirada cobalto desnudaba mi alma, sacándome un débil suspiro, sabía que soltarle aquello podría arruinar todo entre nosotros, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el orgullo de esos dos se viera manchado por mi egoísmo.

\- desde el inicio mi relación con Yuzuriha no ha sido más que una mentira – comencé a hablar vergonzosamente, recibiendo una mirada confundida por parte de Albafica, para posteriormente observar como su rostro se deformaba lentamente hasta formar una mueca de disgusto – yo realmente…

\- debido a la posición económica de mi familia la simple idea de que yo salga con alguien menor es inaceptable – interrumpió Yuzuriha apresuradamente, mientras Yato me dedicaba una mirada de advertencia tras ver como abría la boca para replicar, mandándome a callar inmediatamente – es por eso que Shion nos ha estado ayudando desde el principio – continuo hablando, sorprendiéndome con cada una de sus palabras, las cuales cargaban una pequeña cantidad de verdad - él no tiene la culpa de nada – finalizo al mismo tiempo que se apartaba delicadamente de los brazos de Yato, para situarse cara a cara con Albafica .

Mire a Yuzuriha desconcertado, recibiendo una mirada de comprensión por su parte seguido de una débil sonrisa, comprendía lo que hacía y consiente de que le estaría agradecido eternamente únicamente baje la cabeza en una imperceptible reverencia, antes de devolver mi mirada hacia Albafica, descubriendo como delicados hilos plateados se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas hasta desaparecer por debajo de su rostro.

\- Alba… - comencé a decir, callándome al instante al ver la mirada furiosa que ella me dedicaba.

\- nunca me lo dijiste, siempre creí que tú confiabas en mí y no era cierto - dijo herida – imagina lo patética que me siento ahora por haber hecho un drama frente a ellos – dijo mientras su piel pálida se coloreaba de un rojo escarlata – eres despreciable – finalizo antes de correr hacia mi departamento, abrirlo y entrar estrepitosamente.

\- espera yo no… - intente seguirla, sin embargo Yato se interpuso en mi camino.

\- no tiene caso Romeo – dijo Yato tranquilamente mientras ponía su mano en mi pecho – estoy seguro de que si vas tras ella solo lo arruinaras.

\- lamento decirte que él tiene razón Shion – me dijo Yuzuriha mientras se acercaba a Yato, recibiendo una mirada de reproche del mismo – conozco a Albafica tanto como tú y estoy seguro de que si intentas arreglar las cosas en este momento, solo lograras que ella te reviente el labio con un golpe – afirmo mientras miraba hacia la puerta entreabierta de mi departamento – y no creo que te veas lindo asi.

\- haz caso Shion – dijo Yato mientras empujaba mi pecho hacia atrás al ver como intentaba liberarme de su agarre – si vas tras ella solo lo empeoraras.

\- ¿Entonces que sugieren? – Pregunte molesto por la actitud de ambos - ¿Quieren que me quede aquí afuera hasta que todo se calme? – comente con ironía mientras volvía a intentar avanzar hacia mi departamento.

\- de preferencia – decreto Yuzuriha mientras se sentaba a la mitad del pasillo – asi que ponte cómodo – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa confiada.

No estaba seguro de cual había sido la razón de que hubiera hecho caso a la sugerencia de Yuzuriha, pero lo que si sabía era que desde el momento en el que me había sentado en el frio piso junto a aquellos dos, habían pasado más de una hora, en la que nos habíamos mantenido sentados en silencio, dedicándonos ocasionalmente miradas abochornadas, conscientes de que ninguno sabia como hablar de lo sucedido.

\- quiero que sepas que tú también mereces ser feliz Shion– dijo Yuzuriha en un suspiro admirando el perfil de su novio, mientras este la mantenía abrazada, pegándola aún más al hueco entre sus piernas – y por eso mismo no quiero que le digas a Albafica que tú también te beneficiabas de esta farsa, o de lo contrario te odiaría – la mire desconcertado tras escuchar aquellas palabras ¿Acaso me estaba pidiendo que les dejara cargar con toda la culpa? Una parte de mi quería hacerlo, pero otra parte estaba horrorizada ante la idea de seguir mintiéndole a la persona más importante de mi vida – tú me has hecho más favores de los que yo te he hecho a ti así que no estarías diciendo mentiras si le dices que me has estado ayudando – me dijo adivinando mis pensamientos y tras dar una fugaz mirada a su reloj de pulsera se deshizo delicadamente del abrazo de Yato y comenzó a levantarse – creo que ya es tiempo de que entres a hablarle.

\- si me permites darte un consejo – comenzó a hablar Yato mientras se situaba al lado de Yuzuriha – las mujeres se encuentran de mejor humor cuando su estómago está lleno – finalizo dedicándome una alegre sonrisa.

Después de aquellas palabras nos despedimos formalmente, sellando con miradas cómplices aquel pacto que en un futuro traería más problemas que soluciones, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la entrada de mi departamento, sintiendo como con cada paso, el peso de mis piernas aumentaba lentamente, llegando al punto en el que, al situarme frente a mi habitación no podía moverlos, por lo cual desistí de mi intento de hablar con ella inmediatamente y decidí tomar en cuenta el consejo de Yato. Era extraño pero… intentaría acercarme a ella con comida…

Después de media hora dando vueltas en la cocina, decidí que la mejor opción sería poner tres wafles en un gran plato extendido, picar fruta, embarrarle yogurt encima y ofrecerle una gran taza de té de azahar. No era una gran comida considerando que Albafica poseía un gran apetito, sin embargo, como ofrenda de paz lo consideraba suficiente.

Acomode los platos en una gran charola de plástico color café y me dispuse a llevarlos hacia la habitación, sin embargo, una mejor idea cruzo por mi mente, por lo cual dispuesto a cumplirla deposite la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba tirada mi maleta, de la cual extraje una libreta y un bolígrafo.

Sonreí complacido al terminar de escribir en una de las hojas de la libreta y con sumo cuidado arranqué la hoja, únicamente para ponerla a un costado del gran plato de wafles. Volví a tomar la bandeja y caminé hacia la habitación, deteniéndome frente a la puerta.

Con un movimiento rápido deposite la bandeja en el suelo y toque la puerta fuertemente dos veces, pegue mi oído a ella y al escuchar las fuertes pisadas de Albafica, corrí lo más rápido que pude para encerrarme en el baño, deseando que mi maldita idea funcionara…

Escuche el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y después de unos minutos pude escuchar como algo parecido a una risa se escuchaba en la habitación, logrando que una sonrisa surcara mi rostro…

Había funcionado a la perfección…

Hola!! Este es el capítulo nuevo de esta historia… lamento que después de tanto tiempo sea un capitulo tan corto, de hecho, quería hacerlo más largo pero al final decidí que este sería solo un conector en la trama jaja

Espero que les haya gustado y bueno intentare subir uno más antes de que inicie mi último cuatrimestre de la universidad


End file.
